


File Not Found Version 2.0

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: File Not Found [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Situations, Alternate Multiverse, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Alternate Universes, Cussing, F/M, Gen, M/M, Truth or Dare, alternate universe - Swapdance, bad language, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: BE AWARE OF POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR THE FOLLOWING WORKS IN PROGRESS!SentinaltaleFellswitchHopeverse
Relationships: Blue/Chara, Dream/Sugar, Nikki/RC
Series: File Not Found [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793842
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

“Yeah Blue, you’re good. She pranked SS, she’s a Creator. Pff. Very creative of you Nikki.” Blue removed his hands and looked at Nikki before busting out laughing. 

“This Isn’t Permanent Right?” 

“Yes it is.” Nicole couldn’t help herself.

“Only if she wants it to be.” RC got his laughter under control.

“Thanks Dream for the compliment.” Nicole said putting the top back on. 

“okay babe, your turn.” 

“Alright Charm… truth or dare?”

“I have to pick dare don’t I?” Charm asked unsure. 

“nope.” RC replied.

“I pick truth then.” 

“Do you have a crush on someone?” Nicole asked and an instant flush covered Charm’s face. Nicole didn’t say who or even if they were in that room but she spared Charm’s feelings with that.

“Uhh… c-can I skip?” Charm could feel her heart race as she felt embarrassed. 

“sure. just take your turn... and be wary of the next time someone chooses you.” RC replied, even though it was pretty clear that, yes, she did.

“Umm… SS… truth or dare?”

“dare! i will do dare!”

“I dare you to be nice to Blue.” 

“i am fucking nice to blue!” SS crossed his arms with a scowl. 

“you should define your idea of ‘nice’ to him charm and pick a time limit.”

“You should give Blue a nice big hug!” Nicole smirked at Charm’s idea.

“I like this… may I assist with this one?” SS looked at Nicole confused until she picked him up and put him on the floor. 

“she wants to briefly make you our size pal.” RC said as Nikki put him down.

“oh fuck…” SS was now the same size as RC almost, he was only a few inches shorter. He made his way over to Blue.

“sorry... i am a dick…” SS hugged Blue very briefly. 

“well, it counts.” 

“This… Is Different. So You Can Shrink And Make Them Big?” 

“among other things blue. bitties have been known to grow on their own too... but no more than a few inches. an’ only if they’re seriously attached to their owner.” 

“can you shrink me now?” Nicole nodded and snapped her fingers and he went back to his normal size. SS landed on Blue’s shoulder. 

“blue... truth or dare?” SS asked.

“Truth!” Blue waited to see what SS can come up with. 

“fine... can you tell me did you really accidentally walked in on charm or did you wanted a peek?” 

“I Really Did! I Am Not Interested In Anyone Like That But Chara!” A moment later, he realized what he’d said and flushed. RC chuckled.

“pervert.” SS says with a smirk.

“I... I Am N-not! Dream, Truth Or Dare?” Dream blinked in surprise, seemed to think a moment after the surprise disappeared and then answered.

“Truth.” 

“Darn I Was Hoping You Would Do Dare… Okay…” 

“Which is why I didn’t pick it.” Dream replied with a knowing smile.

“Do You Really Not Want To Find Someone For You? Like A Mate?” It got a little awkward as no one said anything. 

“. . .” Dream should have known Blue wasn’t going to let this go.

“If I was... someone else... then maybe I would at least think about it.” 

“You Deserve-”

“That is enough.” Charm couldn’t keep her mouth shut but she just exclaimed it just the same.

“Your turn Dream.” 

“Truth or dare Charm?” Dream ignored Blue’s attempt this time to breach the subject further.

“Uhh… dare?” Charm wasn’t sure what Dream had up his sleeves. She made her way over to Dream and rubbed his hand gently. 

“Hmmm, alright. I dare you to hug SS then.”

“fuck ya! things are coming up ss.” Charm nodded and made her way over and hugged him briefly.

“be careful there pal.” RC had said before Charm hugged him. 

“dare me to kiss you…” SS says with a cocky attitude and Charm backs up while rolling her eyes.

“You said there was a consequence to me skipping a question RC. What is it again?” Charm wanted to play the game properly.

“I think you are in the clear.” Nicole said with a shrug.

“that someone might ask you something worse than the original. there’s no gurantee they will, just that it might happen. your turn.” 

“Nicole, truth or dare?”

“Dare.” Nicole felt braver now that she has more control than she thought originally.

“I dare you to …” Charm was thinking about making her large but she became too shy to do that.

“put SS in a pink dress.” 

“what the fuck!?” RC cracked up. With a snap of Nicole’s fingers SS was in a pale pink dress with a tiara on top of it.

“oh fuck you!” SS flushed as he tried to rip off the outfit but it was too late as RC snapped a photo.

“so cute. love the tiara dear.”

“Thank you it is my art… I think I will leave it on.” SS growled at her. Nicole smirked before snapping her fingers and SS changed back to his original clothes. Dream was only slightly amused by the antics.

“Dream, truth or dare?” Nicole asked with a smirk. 

“Truth.” He was not about to take a dare from her either. He did not wish to risk it.

“Will you not take a dare from any of us?” Nicole smirked with a bit of a laugh.

“There are certain individuals I will and others I will not.” He replied.

“he would take one from me. he is saying.” SS says with a smirk.

“Truth or dare SS?” Dream said without remarking on the other’s comment.

“hmm… truth. try something different.” 

“What is one, non-perverted thing, you like about Charm?” Dream smiled a little at the smaller skeleton.

“uhh... uhh…” SS flushed three different shades of red as Charm waited for his response.

“well... she has a good soul when she wants to use it… and her smile is pretty too.” Charm wasn’t sure if that was more an insult than a compliment but smiled anyway. It was an attempt.

“blue truth or dare.” 

“Dare!”

“i dare you to call that mate of yours and tell her you like to run around in your underwear.” SS smirked.

Dream started laughing while Blue flushed slightly, after a moment of considering he decided to make the call... he had a feeling SS would get him back even worse later if he was anything like RC was. RC was snickering.

“Um... H-hi Sweetie.”

“Hey babe.” Chara could be heard on the phone.

“S-so I’m Playing A Game... And I Had To Call You To Tell You... I Like To Run Around In My Underwear.” 

“Pfftt… Are you trying to seduce me sweetie?” Chara teased. 

“N-no... I M-mean... N-not Now!” He hung up before it could get any worse. SS was on the table rolling back and forth laughing his ass off. 

“Geez… act your age SS.” Charm muttered.

“he is!” RC replied, laughing.

“well at least i ain’t crushing on a tall skelly.” Charm flushed deeply and looked away as Nicole was too busy laughing about the phone call.

“Ahem... A-anyway... Truth Or Dare RC?”

“dare.” 

“Hmmmmmmmm.... I Dare You To ... Cover SS In Vinegar.”

“mustard has vinegar bud… please…” SS begged a bit. 

“straight vinegar is worse though.” RC replied and got a small bit of vinegar in a spoon and dumped it over SS’ head.

“fuck... i smell so bad... it is so strong…” SS gagged. 

“told ya.” He handed the guy a napkin, to work like a towel so he could wipe the majority of it off. Despite what SS said Charm grabbed a napkin and dipped it in water and brought it over to him to help clean it off. 

“truth or dare charm?” 

“Uhh… truth.” Charm picked. RC smirked.

“if yer crush was dipped in honey would you lick it off them?” 

“I … I … I w-would…” Her face was so red. 

“anyone got honey.” SS commented. 

“yup.” 

“No sticky substances in this game please.” Dream said.

“spoil sport.” Dream shrugged at RC’s comment but he didn’t think anyone wanted to be covered in honey. 

“take your turn charm.” 

“Thanks RC… Umm… RC truth or dare or did you already go?” She was still trying to get over the question. 

“Dream… you haven’t gone right?” 

“Not recently and yes he was asked recently.” 

“If someone had a crush on you… would you … I mean truth or dare.” 

“Heh. Dare.” He wondered what she would come up with. RC’s expression was a lot like someone raising eyebrows.

“wait you will take her dare but not those two punks?” 

“Blue knows me too well... and Nicole is too much of a wild card with this game.” Dream replied.

“she isn’t?” 

“Hmm, I don’t know, that’s the gamble here isn’t it?” Blue just grinned.

“Well what is it Charm?” Nicole was interested in what she had to say. Charm had everyone’s attention now for sure.

“I d-dare you… I dare y-you…” Charm sighed all the ideas of grand romance rolled through her little skull but she knew she couldn’t ask that from him. If one day… maybe in her wildest of dreams that was even a chance they were the real thing. She would want it to happen naturally.

“I dare you to be happy.” Charm smiled up at him with a big grin. 

“That’s... an odd request,” He replied thoughtfully. 

“but I’m with my friends, so I am happy.”

“May I add something to that dare?” Charm asked. 

“Well it really wasn’t much of a dare…” Nicole said with a shrug.

“not against any rule i know of.” RC replied with a shrug as well.

“Next… next time you feel sad. I want you to talk to me.” 

“Next time? What does she mean?” Nicole was confused. 

“That’s between us.” Dream replied but nodded at Charm.

“Alright.”

“you have weird ass dares.” Before Blue could ask anything, Dream turned to him.

“Blue, truth or dare?” He knew if his friend wasn’t distracted this game would end with Blue attempting to talk about this and find out what Charm meant.

“Uhh… I Guess Truth? Like Why Is Charm Saying Such Stuff?”

“I’m asking the question here silly.” Dream reminded.

“So, here is my question.... how long have you been fantasizing about having a child?” That would throw his friend off.

“G-geezzz… Uhh… Almost The Day I Met Chara. Is That Bad? That Is Bad Right?” 

“pff.. and they say  _ i’m _ a pervert!” RC said with a snicker.

“that is my line!” SS says holding his little hand up to RC for a high five. RC tapped the other’s hand with his pinky finger.

“Uhh… Nicole Truth Or Dare!” It seemed Dream’s plan worked.

“relax pal... nothing in these games  _ leaves _ the room. game’s unspoken rule. kinda like fight club... ya don’t talk about fight club... ya don’t talk about games of truth or dare.” 

“I will take Dare.”

“Uhh… I Dare You To Run Around The House 10 Times!” Nicole gave a deadpan stare like ‘really?’

“how about she takes her turn then does the running? that way we aren’t stuck waitin’ on her.” RC suggested.

“that good with you?”

“Alright. Works for me.” Nicole agreed as Blue nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

“RC truth or dare?” 

“truth.” 

“Will me running around in this outfit make you flush?” Nicole snapped her fingers and she was wearing a red mini skirt and a red tank top.

“... no, cuz just seein’ you in it does.” He replied with a slight flush.

“Cheer me on sweetie!” Nicole said as she ran off. 

“have fun!” He called after her then shook his head a little.

“damn... i want to be dared to ride with her…” SS commented.

“anyway... truth or dare ss?” 

“dare... please dare me to do that…” 

“no. i dare you to kiss charm’s hand like a gentlemonster.” RC smirked.

“What?” Charm was caught off guard as SS came over and got on one knee taking Charm’s hand. Dream chuckled a little, watching the two in mild amusement. SS kissed her hand gently and pulled it close to his face.

“so soft.” Charm was trying to stay calm and not slap him for that last part. 

“don’t get carried away romeo.” 

“next time.” SS winked as he got up as Charm waved herself down. 

“I’d rather not see that thanks.” Dream commented.

“Me Either.”   
  


“I think that is what he calls his left hand.” Charm said with a smirk. RC put some of his syrup on a spoon and put it next to SS.

“for your burn pal.”

“Ouch.” Dream agreed.

“she is just acting all cool and collected because she is trying to impress someone. am i right?” SS says with a smirk. 

“That was still harsh.” Dream said before getting up to pour himself some more tea. He added a single spoon into the cup, it had honey on it. He then returned to the table.

“truth or dare charm.” 

“Ugh... truth. I won’t dare do a dare with you.” 

“is the crush at this table?” Charm froze. That was a low blow. Dream and Blue glanced at one another then at RC.

“don’t look at me, i’m her owner, i ain’t her crush.” 

“Does it even matter... why are you being so mean to me?” Charm felt like she was being put on the spot.

“either answer or pass, don’t ask a question yourself.” RC said.

“Yeah… okay…” Charm sat down.

“well?” 

“I w-will not say…” Her flush betrayed her.

“Another Fallen For My Charms.” 

“Can’t be helped Blue, you’re just too sweet... honey has nothing on you.” Dream replied, it was a mock flirtation.

“You Are Just As Sweet My Little Honey Bee.” SS made a face of disgust as Charm sat down and pulled her knees up to her chest. 

“Oh I could never compare to you... I’m only light... remember? I have no taste.” He joked a little, trying to draw attention from Charm. It seemed to work.

“What … did… I m-misss?” Nicole said, finally finishing her 10 laps. 

“nothing... aside from these two dorks flirting with each other like they’ll kiss any minute now.” RC replied, motioning to Dream and Blue.

“I Cannot… I Would But… My Love She Is Waiting For Me… In Another Lifetime Perchance?” 

“Perhaps.” Dream agreed.

“I would not be surprised to find it true in some other timeline... there is a timeline with you and Ink after all. That was... awkward for me.” 

“charm it is your turn.” SS said interrupting that bizarre conversation. Charm barely stirred as she just says.

“Blue, truth or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“Do you… I… okay… do you like pizza?” It was a halfhearted attempt but she just wanted the turn over.

“All Kinds.” 

“Cool. Go.” 

“Oh Alright… Dream. Truth Or Dare?” Dream considered his options. He was getting a bit tired, he checked the time on his phone before smiling a little at his friend... what the hell.

“Dare.”

“Really? For Me! Thanks Buddy!” 

“Well, I’m going to bed after this, I figured why not?” 

“I Dare You To Go On One Date!” 

“Okay... when can I pick you up?” Dream asked with a grin.

“Pffff… You Know What I Mean. In One Week Go On A Date.” 

“Hey, you didn’t say who with.” 

“With Someone Without A Mate.” 

“Okay.... SS you wanna go on a date with me?” 

“why the fuck would i?” 

“i could take you across the multiverse. see other worlds.” 

“I could…” Charm almost volunteered but SS caught on.

“sure. ignore her she just being sweet.” 

“Great. Tomorrow good for you?”

“But… I would… prefer…” SS covered Charm’s mouth and nodded.

“sounds like a date… cutie?” 

“It’s settled then.” Dream smiled.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need my beauty sleep.” He finished off the tea he’d been drinking.

“Dream… You Have To Do Your Turn Before You Go. You Are The Last.” 

“Blue, I’m too tired to think of anything anymore... Why don’t you take the turn instead, Charm?” He got up and set the cup into the sink with his plate.

“Dream… truth or dare.” Charm was going to try to be brave.

“That’s breaking the rules Charm. Can’t ask someone who has already been asked.” 

“Please… j-just this once… the game is over a-after this…” 

“Only if you ask someone else afterwards.” He replied.

“Sure…” 

“Truth.” He didn’t really have the energy for another dare.

“If… SS wasn’t h-here would you have asked me out instead?” 

“Yes, you’d have been the only other single one here.” He replied evenly. He didn’t get why she’d ask that, wasn’t it obvious? He then left the room.

“I think… I am going to bed. RC do you want me to continue or is it okay?” Charm could feel tears prickling at her eyes.

“nah, we can stop if everyone is gettin’ tired. it is kinda late. those who still have energy can just talk.” SS was smiling like he won the lottery. He felt he diverted the crisis in his life. 

“I Think I WIll Turn In As Well. This Game Got Weird.” 

“heh. but it was fun wasn’t it?” RC asked.

“It Was.” 

“maybe next time we can talk dream into playin’ the drinking game.” 

“I Will Try It If We Don’t Drink TOO Much.” 

“heh... no guarantees with that game. it’s not like beer pong, but if you’ve done a lot of shit in your life... you could end up drunk anyway.” 

“Goodnight My Friends.” Blue says with a bit of confusion as he didn’t want to pry too much into what he meant.

“g’night blue.” 

“pfffttt... wasn’t that great… did you see how i swooped in and took that date from you?” Charm didn’t say anything as she just made her way to the edge of the table. Then towards the stairs.

“geeze pal, vindictive much?” 

“Y-you are a j-jerk!” Charm yelled back as SS stood smug. 

“you are just jealous i got your crush!” 

“cut that out. bad enough you did that on purpose.” 

“she constantly rejects me on several things. i just want her to have a small taste what it is like to be on the other side of it.” 

“that’s no excuse ta rub it in her face. it’s one thing to accept the date but this? now yer just bein’ petty.” 

“Ugh… should I go comfort her?” Nicole was unsure if Charm wanted to be alone or not.

“if ya think you can, i would. i’ll keep the small shit company.” RC said as he began to put away clean dishes he’d dried.

“I will try but first…” Nicole jokingly took RC’s phone to lighten the mood.

“hey...” He wasn’t mad or anything.

“It is mine and tonight you will have to earn it back.”

“pff, okay. i can do that.”

“Let’s see oh I know I will send nudes to everyone!” Nicole took a picture off the internet of a model of a skeleton and mass sent it out.

RC: Porn for all you lonely boney skeletons.

Red: oh my stars… pfff 

Classic: really rc?

Inkyboy: >< i did not want to see this

Blue: REALLY?!?!

Papyrus: UGH! NOW I NEED BLEACH FOR MY SOCKETS!

Stretch: pff... 

Slimmy: omft lol 

Dream: . . . 

Lust: pfff, you forgot to put magic on it sweetcheeks

Charm: UNBELIEVABLE... 

“wha? what did you just do hun?” 

“Want to see?” Nicole teased before running off.

“i do! let me see!” SS shortcutted onto Nicole’s shoulder as she sent off another mass text. This time was just the pelvic bone.

RC: Close up view on the good stuff. 

Dream: This is why no one texts you.

Blue: This Is So Gross. I Am Reporting You To My Brother!

“she is sending porn to everyone, boss.” SS yelled before shortcutting to RC’s shoulder.

“okay, you cut that out hun, i got a bad reputation as it is!” He called.

Stretch: omg stooop

Lust: c’mon baby you can do better than that

“Make me!” Nicole yelled before going through the portal to Aria’s world with RC’s phone.

“Your idea of a joke?” Aria asked, holding up her phone with the photos.

“Yes!” Nicole said proudly. 

“you should tell the others it’s not from rc. some of them aren’t going to be very nice otherwise when he meets up with them. more specifically classic and stretch.”

“Fine…” Nicole sent a text to everyone.

RC: I am sorry if you think it is me but it is really his mate Nicole. Want more nudes?” 

Lust: please and thank you

Stretch: no

Blue: ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Papyrus: NO!

Classic: nah, not into that kinda thing. 

Inkyboy: pfff... no. 

Slimmy: omg lol but no

Dream: No thank you.

Red: not really the boney kind... 

RC: Well I don’t have any more skeleton ones so i could send a picture of me?

Red: i’m for it.

Lust: i’m for that

Classic: i wouldn’t

Dream: That’s asking for trouble.

Blue: No... Just NO!

Papyrus: I’M DONE WITH THIS CONVERSATION!

Slimmy: nah.

Stretch: not interested.

  
  


RC: 1 attached photo for Lust and Red.

It is a photo of her flashing really quick. 

Lust: i wanna see that in slo-mo baby

Red: pff

RC: Sorry no more pics XD my mate would kill me...

Lust: what he doesn’t know can’t hurt him honey. ;3 i can even send you a camera so you can just take the photos and send me the camera back. 

“Oh boy Lust is going to get me into trouble Aria.” 

“I can’t say that surprises me.” 

“I think I will just hide in my room and just go back after a bit. I won’t reply back to Lust. He is supposedly sending me a camera.” 

“I am not sure I even want to know why he’s sending you that.” 

“I sent a topless photo of me to him and Red.” 

“Please explain why you think I wanted to know that.” 

“Because you said you weren’t sure why he would send me the camera, silly.” Nicole says with a smirk.

“Doesn’t mean I want to know.” 


End file.
